


Shattered Expectations

by gray_autumn_sky



Series: Set in 4A [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/pseuds/gray_autumn_sky
Summary: Dark OQ smut during the Shattered Sight Curse; and for the anon who requested Robin helping Regina clean up after the Shattered Sight curse.





	

He watches her closely—watching as she stalks forward, the rage boiling in her eyes—and he readies his bow and narrows his eyes, keeping her in focus. Carefully, he takes a step in and squares his shoulders, pulling back the bow as his fingers tense around the arrow and his heart races.

She had him fooled with all her talk about second chances and redemption because as he watches her now, she’s every bit the Evil Queen she once was—the Evil Queen she’s always been. She looks ridiculous, he thinks, in her jewel-encrusted dress—so frivolously absurd—and he can’t help but wonder its value. In the Enchanted Forest the jewels alone could feed a village—or keep he and his Merry Men happily drinking for a month—but here in this strange world, he’s not sure, though he certainly plans to find out. A tight grin forms on his lips as he pulls the bow back to his shoulder and for a moment, he can’t believe his luck. He has her—he has her right where he wants her.

In the Enchanted Forest a Queen, even one as powerful and resourceful as she, would never be traveling alone. Instead, she’d be surrounded by guards—her Black Knights—and getting close enough to snatch away some of those precious jewels would be next to impossible, and anyone who dared try was rewarded promptly with a death sentence. But here, she’s alone and for a moment, he wonders if that makes it less worthwhile; if somehow, catching her off guard makes the catch less satisfying. He grits his teeth and reminds himself of her fondness for games of cat and mouse and how she’d had no remorse for Marian.

He takes a breath and releases the arrow, watching as it sails toward her. His heart pounds faster and faster and then—she catches it.

He blinks a couple of times, watching as she lowers the arrow and examines it. She turns slowly into the dark woods as her eyes narrow in his direction.

“You obviously have a death wish,” she says in a low, rumbling voice as she lowers the arrow. “Aren’t you supposed to be chained to a tree?”

“I’ve yet to find a lock I can’t pick,” he returns, taking a few daring steps toward her, shrinking the distance between them. He watches as she takes him in, her eyebrows arching as her eyes linger up and down, taking him in and sizing him up; and his own eyes can’t help themselves from doing the same, caught by the glimmer of the jewels adorning her dress, but held by the way her leather pants hug her hips in a way that leaves very little to the imagination. He takes a breath and his eyes trail up to hers, reminding himself to focus. “Perhaps, I can make it up to you…M’lady.”

“It’s Your Majesty,” she growls. “And give me one reason I should _allow_ you to make it up to me.”

He shrugs his eyebrows, unimpressed by the entitled air of her tone. “I assume you’re on a quest to find Snow White.” He grins when her eyes meet his—suddenly, interested in what he has to say. “I can help.” He grins—she’s interested now and takes a few steps in and reaches for his arrow.

She pulls back her hand, laughing mechanically as she circles around him, twirling the arrow between her fingers. He can feel her eyes as she slowly makes her away around. “And why should I trust you?”

“Why shouldn’t you?” He counters, as she comes full circle and takes a step in so that they’re standing toe-to-toe. His heart still pounds in his chest and he lets his eyes fall down her body, and for the first time, she feels small to him—small and conquerable. His eyes linger at her throat and the metallic-jeweled necklace that hangs there; and in spite of himself, he can’t help let his eyes fall lower, noticing the way the necklace falls into her cleavage, the final jewel nestled just above the soft rounded tops of her breasts. “Of course, it’ll come at a price.

She growls and turns away from him, again laughing mechanically—or perhaps, manically—and when she turns back to him her eyes are wide and a coy smile is twisting onto her lips. “A price?” She asks in a voice that’s almost musical and her amusement is evident. “You’ll help me track Snow White…for a price.”

He nods, watching as she brings the tip of the arrow to her lips and his mouth goes dry as her tongue swirls around the tip before licking the arrow’s head. He only blinks as she steps back toward him, swaying her hips in a way that strains the tight leather of her pants. When she reaches him, she smiles again and her bottom lip catches between her teeth as she runs the arrow head down his chest, stopping at the button of his tightening jeans.

But before he can react or even think to, they’re caught up in a cloud of purple smoke, and when it dissolves, they’re standing in her vault.

“A price,” she says again, stepping closer and pressing herself into him. “What did you have in mind, thief?”

His head spins—and for a fleeting moment, he thinks that maybe he should end this. After all, this wasn’t what he’d intended; he’d been after something else entirely. Yet, when her hands begin to wander, slipping round his waist and sliding over his ass and down the back of his thighs, her fingers pressing into the thick fabric that separates his skin from hers, he has a difficult time focusing on anything else—and thoughts of gold and jewels and other riches barely enter his mind.

“Perhaps,” he begins, his voice hoarse, “It should be up to you to set the price.” Her smile deepens and her wild eyes widen, and he feels a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Mmm,” she murmurs, stepping and letting her eyes trail over him, this time licking her lips in a way that’s more than suggestive. “I like this.” Her hand slips around his hip and his breath catches as it slips between his legs. She rubs at the straining fabric, feeling his hardness as her manic eyes meet his. “And I think you do, too.”

He does—and he hesitates for only a moment before his lips crash down onto hers with so much force that it knocks her back against the wall. He pulls back and smiles, watching as her chests rises and falls and she bites at her lip, and he pushes her back, harder this time, as his hands grasp the sides of her face. She kisses him back—her teeth scraping against his bottom lip and her tongue thrashing against his—and her fingers scratch at the base of his neck.

Soon, she’s pushing at his layers of clothing—ripping and tearing—as she draws him closer, her leather-clad leg wrapping around his hip as she grinds against him. He groans into her mouth, tearing himself away from her lips and dragging tongue down her throat. He feels her breath catch and she reaches for his belt, tugging and tightening it before finally releasing it. He watches as her nails drag over his bare arms to his chest, her fingers winding around the white fabric of his undershirt. He swallows as she rips it away, her eyes flashing with lust as hands rub against his chest.

He’s nearly naked and she’s fully clothed—and a smirk forms on his lips as he decides it’s time to rectify that. He blinks at the tight leather that hugs her legs—almost as though they’ve been painted on. His fingers press against the cool leather and she shudders under his touch as his fingers glide higher and higher until they’re at her waist. He attempts to push his fingers through the top of the pants, but they’re too tight—so instead, he pushes his hand between her legs, his thumb pressing and rubbing until her lips purse. Pulling away, he lifts her to the table where the quiver of arrows lays. He grabs one and pushes it away, smiling darkly.

She shudders, watching curiously as he twists the arrow between his fingers. Slowly he brings the tip against the leather, pressing it firmly to the fabric and then dragging it downward, tearing though and exposing a cut of naked skin. Their eyes meet as he tosses the arrow aside, and his fingers dip into the leather.

Her skin is soft and warm, contrasted by the sleek coolness of the leather—it’s fitting, he thinks, as his finger tangle in the leather, that this woman who makes his blood boil with hate is having such an effect on him. But that is all the thought the contrasts earn, and instead, he focuses his attention on ripping away the leather pants and leaving her exposed to him.

His eyes fall away from hers as she leans back onto her elbows and opens her legs.

“Now what, thief?” She growls, flipping her wrist and leaving him fully naked before her. He watches as her eyes take him in, lingering on his erection as she licks her lips. He watches dumbly as her fingers slide against her sex. “Aren’t you going to finish what you started?”

He doesn’t need to be told twice and he pushes her knees further apart, sliding his hardened cock against her slick folds. His mouth hovers over hers as his hand trails up her legs until they reach the fabric of her dress, letting it curl between his fingers, he grins and with one firm tug, he pulls the dress open, revealing her completely. He takes a moment, letting his eyes slowly make their way down her body.

“Well?” She asks, a dark smile glittering in her eyes as her eyebrow cocks.

Batting her hand away, he grins back mischievously—he’s going to make her beg.

He slides back and forth, watching as she withers beneath him. She’s nearly panting with anticipation and a low moan escapes her—she’s aching for it, aching for him, so he slows the pace of his hips and she grimaces. “I…”

“You _what_?”

“I want…” She stops, pressing her eyes closed as the tip of his cock brushes briefly against her clit. “Oh, please…”

“Tell me,” he growls, as he pulls himself down her. She arches her back and thrusts her hips forward, once more whimpering as he withdraws. “I said, tell me.”

“Fuck me, thief,” she purrs, as her eyes narrow—hating him for making her say it and perhaps hating herself for wanting it enough to ask. But his lips curl into a smile as he slams into her in one swift motion and she cries out, her breath catching as her head falls back as he does it again and again, pulling out almost completely before driving back in. Her fingers curl around the edge of the table and she bites down onto her bottom lip. “Oh…fuck…me…”

Thrusting forward, he hooks his arms beneath her knees and picks up the pace, enjoying the sight of her writhing beneath him as low, rumbling moans escape her—and he wonders if he can do better.

He pulls her up in one fluid motion, spinning her and pushing her back up against the cool, stone wall. Her eyes snap open and her arms link around him, her fingers tangling in his hair as her legs wrap around his hips. He drags his lips down her throat and clavicle, one hand kneading at her breasts as the other finds its way to her clit and rub in fast circular motions. She jumps at the contact and he pushes her tighter against the wall–smiling—smiling triumphantly as he makes the queen beg for more.

“O-ohhh, don’t…st-op,” she breathes, her head falling back as she grinds against his hand, rolling her hips back and forth against him. Her fingers pull tighter in his hair and her movements quicken as she begins to lose control of herself. “I…oh! Oh! Ri-ght there….oh! Oooh…” She screams out as she piques, her orgasm ripping through her until she’s bucking against him, her muscles tightening and constricting around him until he feels himself tensing and twitching as his own orgasm nears. Each thrust into her slows, until he’s buried inside of her and she falls limp in his arms. With one final push, he thrusts forward and then—

–a wind rushes through the vault, sending chills down his spine. Light flashes and she lifts her head, her heartbeat quickening as their eyes meet and he finds her eyes are no longer filled with the mix of wild lust and rage. He smiles awkwardly, as her eyes fall away from him and he lowers her feet to the floor.

“Regina,” he murmurs in just more than a whisper, as his hand slips around her bare hip. He reaches out and tips her chin back up, smiling warmly as he leans into kiss her warm and waiting lips. The kiss is soft and sweet—and he feels a swelling in his chest—she’s back—his Regina—and he’s glad to be holding her again.

She breaks the kiss, resting her forehead against his as she laughs nervously. He drops a light kiss over her jaw. “I told you I wasn’t afraid of you,” he whispers into her ear, smiling when her lips curl upward.

“I just never wanted you to see me as…her.”

He nods, “Well, I’d rather you not know me as a petty thief.” He pauses and drops a few quick kisses onto her cheek and chin. “And, for the record, _this_ …isn’t what I was after.” Looking up at him, she blinks and tips her head. “When I said there would be a price…”

“Oh…” She grins, shaking her head. “I…I didn’t…” Her smile fades and her eyes meet his. “But what about when you shot the arrow at me?”

Offering a sheepish smile, he shrugs his shoulders. “It’s easier to rob someone when they’re pinned down.”

“So, even at your worst, all you wanted to do was rob a queen, and I…”

“You didn’t.”

“Only because you distracted me,” she admits with a scoff.

“Regina, for as long as I’ve known you—in all the versions of you I’ve known—you aren’t easily distracted.” Running his hand to the nape of her neck, he grins, “You only allow yourself to be distracted when you _want_ to be distracted.”

She sighs and shakes her head, her smile returning as their eyes meet again. “Petty thief or not you were still ruggedly handsome and you did still smell like forest.” She shrugs. “You know I can’t resist that.”

“Mm, well, I can’t say that I’m disappointed about that—nor can I say that I’m not pleasantly surprised with how things turned out.” Her cheeks flush and he can’t help but smile. “Regardless of which versions of ourselves we were, _that_ was fun.” He laughs, “Certainly more fun than pawning some of your jewelry and drinking myself into oblivion.”

“Yeah…I agree.”

“Come on,” he tells her as his finds hers, their fingers linking. “We should…get out of here and make sure everyone else is okay.”

Clearing her throat, she looks down between them, “There’s a slight problem with that…”

“Oh,” he laughs and this time, it’s his cheeks that flush. “Right, we’re not exactly…fit to be seen by the public.”

“No,” she returns as a smile tugs at the corners of her mouth—and he has to admit, he’s glad to see her smile this way again. “But I can fix that.”

She lifts her hand, but he catches it. “I want to help.” Her brow furrows and she shakes her head, not fully understanding. “I love you. And I want to help. If you take one thing away from this curse, let it be that you’re not alone anymore, that I have faith in you—in us—and I love you.” he tells her in a voice that’s soft yet firm, both gentle and sincere. Reaching up, he pulls the pin from her hair, slowly withdrawing it and letting her hair fall around her shoulders. He lets go of her wrist and she nods, and once more with a flick of her wrist, they’re consumed in a cloud of purple smoke; and when it settles, they’re standing in the en suite bathroom of her bedroom.

He smiles and reaches for the robes that hang on the bathroom door, quickly pulling his robe on before he turns his attention to her.

Slowly, he pushes the torn dress from her shoulders and lets it fall to the floor. She watches as it pools around her feet and then looks back at him, accepting the robe as he hands it to her. She takes it and puts it on as he turns on the water, motioning to the toilet seat as she sits. He grabs the washcloth that hangs at the vanity, rubbing it under the warming water before kneeling down in front of her.

She smiles softly as he brings the cloth to her face, wiping away the Evil Queen’s thick make-up and kissing gently along her jaw between swipes of the cloth.

He tosses it into the sink and she catches his hand, brining his palm to her lips. He watches as her eyes close and she nuzzles against his hand, taking a deep breath as she pulls him back to her. Pulling herself up, her hand slides against the thick, warm fabric that loosely covers him. “Thank you,” she murmurs as her eyes flicker open.

Stepping inward, he pulls her into a tight embrace. “I meant what I said before—I love you—all of you.” She pulls back and their eyes meet as her arms fold around his neck. “Even the parts of you that you think are unlovable.” Her brow furrows and tears well in her eyes as she shakes her head—she doesn’t understand. He smiles and brushes her hair back, tucking it behind her ears as he leans in and takes her lips in his before lifting her into his arms.

He doesn’t know how else to say it—but perhaps, he can make her feel it.


End file.
